(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of dentistry and particularly to the removal of plaque from teeth. More specifically, this invention is directed to a dental scaler. Accordingly, the general objects of the present invention are to provide a novel and improved methods and apparatus of such character.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
In the field of dentistry, the removal of plaque from teeth is presently accomplished either manually of with the aid of a power driven tool having a scaling tip which vibrates at a comparatively high frequency. Present "power" scaling tools are typically provided with a separate power supply which includes a radio frequency oscillator and a converter which converts the output of the RF oscillator to mechanical motion at an ultrasonic frequency.
Presently available "power" dental scalers are also characterized by orbital tip motion. Orbital motion is known to be far less desirable than linear chipping action. For example, the orbital motion is characterized by an undesirable degree of heat being produced at the interface of the tip and tooth.
Further disadvantages of the present "power" dental scalers include their comparative complexity, relatively high cost and the fact that care must be taken to insure that the devices are not operated in the presence of a patient having a cardiac pacemaker. A further disadvantage of presently available apparatus, resulting from the comparative complexity thereof, resides in the fact that repair in the dentist's office is usually impossible and removal of the equipment from the office for service is, at best, an annoying inconvenience. A further disadvantage, albeit a comparatively minor problem, resides in the shock hazard incident to the use of any appliance with an electrical power supply.
Continuing to discuss prior art "power" dental scalers, the efficiency of use, and thus the danger of damage to the patient's teeth, is primarily a function of operator skill and training. Restated, presently available apparatus does not include any built-in safety feature which will provide a warning that poor operator technique may be potentially causing tooth damage due, for example, to the application of excessive tip pressure.